Fuuko Amicus
Un amichevole secondo anno nato e cresciuto in un normale-famiglia. Lei gode di nuoto e spera che questa abilita sarà il suo aiuto con la lotta contro i mostri. }} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }}Età': 17 |- |'Genere': Femmina |- |'Gruppo sanguigno': A |- |'altezza': 158cm/5'2 |- |'peso': 47kg |- |'Busto / torace': 83 (B cup) |- |'cintola': 57 |- |'Fianchi': 83 |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- |' } | Name (Katakana): ! } | }}Capelli : Rosa chiaro |- | } | Name (Kanji): ! } | }}Occhi': Teal blue |- |' } | Voice actress: ! } | }}Brand': green |- |'Element': ACQUA |- |'Weapon': Zero Zwei/Oceanus |- |' } | ! Element(s) } | }}High Stats': LUC |- |' } | ! High stats } | }}Low Stats': MAT |- |' } | !Low stats } | }}Occupation': None |- | } | ! Blood type } | }}'Relatives': Unknown |- ! colspan="2" | Stat shape |- |' } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }}Inglese Voce': Kate Higgins |- |'Giapponese Voce': Lynn |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} '''Saint Faith' Aspetto Fuuko un adolescente ragazza con capelli rosa con un allegro personalità. Lei indossa un set di cuffie nere e verdi, che hanno buchi sopra, capelli passano attraverso questi buchi e formano il suo trademark coda pony. Un acconciatura simile Miku Hatsune. Personalità Fuuko è un amichevole ragazza ma media, lei legge fumetti, a lei piace ascolta la musica e dormire. Lei la trova deprimente a essere "Nella media a tutto quello che faccio". Nonostante questo, sembra essere popolare tra gli studenti maschi. È giù per terra perché ha paura di sconvolgere le persone e riluttante a realizzare qualsiasi cosa. Di conseguenza, lei è un po 'una si facile preda. Ogni volta che si sente infelice, le piace fare spuntini sul suo cibo preferito, le crocchette. Ha anche paura degli insetti e dei fantasmi. Storia Fuuko era nato e cresciuto in un normale-famiglia. Era una zona tranquilla vicino al mare. Fuuko è anche successo a vivere nella stessa zona come Chlotz. Amava nuotare fin da piccola.Era una nuotatrice competitiva. Ha gareggiato con la sua amica, Izzy. Bonding Events Fuuko avete aiuto Squadra di nuoto... Relazioni * Dono di Dio (Protagonista): Fuuko incontrò per la prima volta Wake quando la salvò dai Dusk Spawners. Da allora, è stato colpo di fulmire per Fuuko. * Chlotz: Fuuko and Chlotz originated from the same city, before they arrived in Aterra. However, nether of them were properly introduced to the other, until they went to Aterra Academy. * Ellie Troit: "Lei carino." ''-Fuuko's first impressions on Ellie.'' Fuuko initially met Ellie when Ellie greeted Dono di Dio. Although Fuuko didn't speak to Ellie, Fuuko regarded her as 'cute'. In one of Ellie's bonding arcs, Ellie tells Dono di Dio that Fuuko had helped trying to change her hairstyle into pigtails, suggesting that the two are on good terms. * Narika Shina Trivia *"Quando torno nelly Mia stanza. Ho letto dei fumetti. Ascolta la musica, non dorme." *"io ottenere tutti pigri." . Categoria:Personaggi